Destined to be together
by thegirlonfire13258
Summary: Carly is receiving these letters since senior high, but she didn't know that Freddie was the one who is writing these letters. Few years later, the icarly gang received a letter of invitation about a high school reunion. Freddie has the chance to tell Carly the truth about his little secret. Will Freddie able to tell the truth? Rated T for future chapters. CREDDIE :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own icarly and its character names; it belongs to Dan Schneider

* * *

It was their final weeks in Ridgeway high as seniors, Carly and Sam went to their lockers.

Carly opened her locker and as usual a letter from her secret admirer again, she receives these letters ever since senior high began. She opened the letter and is wooed by the writing of the poem inside.

"Who is it from?" Sam asked

"Oh you know the usual" She replied

"Well that guy is going to regret himself for doing that"

Just until then Freddie showed up "Hey".

"Hey" Carly greeted

Looking at the enveloped, he asked "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh you know, the usual letter"

"From your Secret-"Sam cut him off "It's none of your business, Fredward". Freddie as usual rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Carly"

"As I was saying until this techno geek came, this guy hasn't even shown up in your life. C'mon he told you he is gonna show up during senior prom, but instead you have to go with Mr. Techno geek's date there. She said

"But Sam, even though he didn't showed up in Senior prom at least me and Freddie enjoyed it as friends, right Freddie?

Freddie felt down as he heard the word "Friends", after all the time he makes for Carly notice him and make her happy. But as usual he just hid his feelings

"Yeah, we enjoyed it" Freddie smiling a bit.

"Sam, how 'bout you and Gibby? Didn't you enjoy prom with?" Carly said

"No" Sam replied

"Why?"

"Because while we were dancing he kissed me in the cheek so I accidentally slapped him in the face"

"Why d' you that Sam?"

"Well you know how mama feels about touching and you know why"

Carly just giggled a little bit and as Gibby walked towards them

"Hey what's up guys" says Gibby

"Hey Gibs" said Carly and Freddie, Sam ignored Gibby

"Okay let's go to the Groovy Smoothie" Sam offered

Carly looked at Sam and said "Wait how about Gibby?" Carly said

"Yeah you should come with us Gibby" Freddie said

"Watch it Fredward" Sam said glaring at Freddie

"What don't we deserve to hang out together, you know cause it 's the last week of school." Carly interrupted

"Well yeah but-"

"No buts Sam"

They went to the Groovy Smoothie, it was Carly's turn to buy them drinks. As Carly was lining up, Gibby and Sam sat next to each other and _talked_ to Freddie.

_They knew about Freddie's Secret…_

"Hey Freddie, why aren't you telling Carly the you know what?" Sam asked.

"Yeah you should tell her we only have few days left" Gibby added.

"I can't tell her" he confessed.

"Oh c'mon, we both know you're the one who is writing these letters to Carly, ever since senior year began! Gibby and I saw you in the lockers slipping a letter _every _day." Sam said.

"Yeah, you even told her to meet you but you never came and just left her there wondering" Gibby said.

"But guys I showed up during prom right? _And_ I accompanied her all through the night"

Sam looked him in the eye, "yeah, but she didn't know you were writing these letters"

"Still I don't want her to 'cause-" Freddie went silent as Carly laid the Smoothies in front of them.

"So what did I miss?" she asked.

"Um nothing, Freddie just discussed his college choice. Then Gibby and I began to bore ourselves to death" Sam said

"Well, what college are you talking to them about this time? Carly asked.

"The usual" Freddie replied.

"Ah"

They sipped their smoothies all through the afternoon before Gibby went home because he wants to spend time with his mom.

Carly and Freddie decided to go home as well, but as usual Sam crashes at Carly's house first before going home.

They arrived at Carly's (and Spencer's) apartment, Freddie said Goodbye to Carly and Sam before he went in.

Freddie went inside his apartment and went to his room; he laid all his stuff on top of the bed and sat in his study table, writing another letter to Carly telling her to meet him at the school courtyard so he can tell her that he was the one who wrote these letters.

He finished writing the letter and with that he also put in a diamond necklace that he saved up for since he met Carly waiting for the right moment to give it to her, he taped the letter before his mother called him for dinner.

* * *

**Author's note: tnx for the help takiko-uchiha, comments or suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own icarly and its character names; it belongs to Dan Schneider

* * *

Carly and Sam went inside the apartment after Freddie left.

"Hey Spencer" Carly said.

"Hey kiddos, how was school?" Spencer asked.

"Fine" Carly and Sam said in unison.

Carly walked towards the fridge, picking up a can of soda, "Um, Carly there's something I need to tell you… its serious" he said, warily.

"Oh, okay then" she said.

"Be back in a minute, Sam."

Sam raised her hand, signaling for them to go on, "Sure Carls, mama will be raiding yo fridge though"

The two of them went inside Spencer's room, deciding to talk there while Sam is raids the fridge; finding some ham in the process before crashing down the couch.

"What is it Spence?" Carly asked, looking around his cluttered room.

Forcing to himself to speak, "Well uh, actually we're leaving tomorrow morning to London and live there" He told her softly and slowly.

"W-what?" she asked, voice slightly shaking. Feeling like her heart was being shattered into pieces.

"Why?" she croaked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, dad just sent us a letter about him being stationed there and he wants us to come live with him so he can keep a close eye on us." He finished quietly.

"But were about to finish the school year!" Carly told him desperately

"I talked to principal Franklin about that yesterday on the phone and he said he'll send us your school paper work and transfer documents through the mail sometime this week. I told him that I'll be the one to tell you this."

"Well, what about Sam and Freddie!?" Carly yelled; crying.

"Look, I already packed and the apartment has been taken care of. Carly… I'm so sorry about not telling you earlier but Dad sent me the tickets and arranged everything So you have to pack up and say goodbye to Sam and Freddie." He said, comforting her.

"Don't cry Kiddo I'm sure you will get to talk to them soon"

"Ok" Carly replied.

"So tomorrow like 7 am you have to go to your school and pack your stuff from your locker, and be back here at 8 o'clock _sharp_ 'cause we have to check in by 9 and were

leaving at 12. Okay?"

Carly just nodded and walked out from his room, she called her meat loving friend to accompany her to the studio upstairs.

Sam looked up and down her body, "What's up carls? Why are you crying?"

"Were going to London tomorrow and start _living_ there!"

She smirked, "Carly c'mon I don't like jokes"

Carly just cried more, Sam realized she was telling the truth.

"Well this is goodbye huh?" Sam said in disbelief, tears forming around her eyes, desperately trying to stop them from falling.

Carly nodded. The two best friends hugged each other for a long time, and they spent the rest of the afternoon together, remembering the times they spent.

"How 'bout Fredward?" Sam asked, waiting for her reply.

"you'll just have to say goodbye for me,_ please_" Carly begged.

"I can't deal saying goodbye" She told Sam quietly.

"Ok, Carly..." Sam was about to tell her about Freddie's love letters but decided against it, respecting Freddie's decision.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing…" Sam said looking worried.

Sam's phone rang, "shoot, sorry Carls. It's my mom, I'll _try _to sneak out later though."

Giving her one last hug before she came home, "I'll see you tomorrow Carls…" Sam told her sadly.

* * *

It took Sam about 30 minutes to get home, stopping by a park she and Carly used to play on.

When she came home however, Sam went straight to her room, throwing her backpack in the process. She was worrying about tomorrow, _how would Freddie react to all of _

_this?_ She thought.

* * *

After Sam left, Carly started packing her things. Luckily most of her things were already sorted into different boxes, _must've been Spencer_, she thought.

She was done packing after few hours, and wanted to go shower before she slept, she spotted a small tin box containing all the letters that her secret admirer left for her. Along with a rose she found in her locker the other day.

She left it on top of the study table, deciding to open the box instead. Some of the letters were opened and some were closed. She picked up one of the letters, her favorite one and held it in her hands before sighing.

* * *

**Author's note: tnx takiko-uchiha, comments or suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own icarly and its character names; it belongs to Dan Schneider**

* * *

Carly woke up at 6:30. She walked towards the bathroom and took a shower; picking her best t-shirt to wear, they have a long flight to London later.

Grabbing her phone, she tried to text Sam but noticed; her phone's battery was dead. Carly sighed and open her drawer and took out her charger whilst heading downstairs to eat.

Noticing she was not alone, she greeted the new comer.

"Hey, when did you get here?" She asked, Sam was lying down the sofa; waiting for her. Sam was _not_ a morning person but decided to come early to help Carly pack her stuff.

"I just got here, stole the spare key from Lewbert. Anyway, you ready yet? It's already 7:00" Sam replied, standing up and walked towards her fridge.

"Oh and I took the Lamb Chops, figured since you were leaving it would be a shame to let those poor Chops expire sooo mama took them Carls"

Carly smiled "I'm ready"_ typical Sam_ She thought.

Sam grabbed her Backpack, "Cool, now let's go before Fredward comes"

"Ladi- Mamas first" Carly taunted; holding the door open.

They went down to the Lobby, and took the bus to school which was a good 10 minutes away.

The school door was closed, "nah ah I got it" Sam said, prying the Lock open with her pin. They looked at each other and smirked.

Once inside Carly started to pack her stuff from her Locker as Sam helped her; reminiscing about their days together, seeing Carly was done cleaning out her Locker, Sam

took something out of her bag.

"Here, it was supposed to be a birthday gift" She held out the bracelet, it was beautiful; it was a sea-shell bracelet she made during their trip to a Beach in California.

Carly embraced her meat loving friend "Thanks Sam, its _beautiful_! I promise I'll take care of it"

"I thought that since you made me a friendship bracelet before… I should give you one too, you know. C'mon lets go back before Principal Franklin catches us in here this early"

They decided to walk back to the Apartment; making it back home in half an hour. Whilst in the Hallway, Carly stared at Freddie's apartment.

"C'mon Carls, Spencer is already loading your stuff in the cab. He'll need our help" Sam interrupted.

"Yeah, you're right" Carly said, sadly; and made their way down, carrying boxes along.

Freddie woke up, groaning and looked out his bedroom window; he saw Carly hugging Sam as she entered the cab.

"W-what?" he couldn't believe his eyes. Stumbling, he changed his Pajamas quickly and went out his room.

His mother looked at his face, all flustered and panicked "What's wrong son? You're early today Freddie, its Saturday"

"N-nothing, I-I gotta go jog Mom, bye!" He said, hastily running down the Apartment hoping to catch up with the cab. When he got down; still wearing the wrong pair of shoes, he saw Sam waving at Carly's cab.

Freddie asked Sam, still confused "Um what just happened?"

"Freddie, Carly left" Sam replied, looking at the ground.

"What do u mean she left? Like a vacation or something?"

Sam glanced at him, feeling sorry for the Love struck idiot. "No… I mean, She's migrating… to England"

"E-England!? _Why_?"

"Her dad got stationed in London and he wants them to live closer him, so they just packed up and left"

"Why didn't she say goodbye?"

"She did, but she didn't want to tell you since she can't deal with anymore goodbyes… We should, tell our viewers about this…"

Freddie nodded "yeah… I'm going back home then Sam… I don't feel good, bye"

Freddie made his way up and stayed in his room most of the day; he picked up his phone and texted Sam and Gibby to meet up in his apartment later.

* * *

Few hours later, the rest of the iCarly team met up and prepared for their announcement regarding iCarly.

Freddie held up his camera and signaled Sam that the show was about to start. "We are ready in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1"

"Um, hey guys as you can see… Carly is not here anymore, we would like to announce that iCarly will be discontinuing the show due to personal reasons…" Sam said.

Gibby continued, "So we want to thank you for all the fans of iCarly for supporting us for all these years"

"Specially the ones who has been following our website every is Sam…"

"and Gibbehhh!"

Sam waved goodbye, "signing off for the last time"

"And we are clear" Freddie said in a low toned voice.

"Well it was nice working with you guys" said Gibby.

"Don't worry Fredward, Gibby and I are still here; and who knows, she might come back" Sam said, patting his back.

"Yeah, thanks Sam; um see you in school… I guess" Freddie said, looking sullen.

* * *

While waiting for their flight, Carly was checking the iCarly website one last time until she saw the latest video of the team saying goodbye, Spencer looked at her, noticed she was crying.

"Hey what's wrong kiddo?"

"I miss them so much" Carly said; tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Carly; we'll just visit them sometime, after things have settled down, okay?"

"Ok" Carly closed the laptop and leaned into Spencer's shoulder.

"C'mon Carly, we're boarding now…" He said, patting her head.

* * *

**A/N: thank you takiko-uchiha :D feel free to comment or suggest **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly and its characters**

* * *

Time skip: 10 years later.

Freddie is a rich web designer and already has a girlfriend, Missy Robinson; a fashion designer who works a few block away. The two of them have been dating for the past 5 months and Freddie knew Missy changed because she was a bad girl before.

Sam however, got married after college; opening a coffee shop near North Beach while her husband Gibby is Freddie's co-worker.

It was a sunny day in San Francisco. Freddie woke up still feeling sleepy from work and his nightly activities with his girlfriend Missy.

"Morning, handsome" Missy said softly, kissing his cheek.

"Hell-o, gorgeous" he replied in a sleepy voice, running his hands up and down her shoulders.

"Now, did you walk off in the middle of the night again to update your software, Smarty pants?" she said sternly, pouting.

Freddie sat up "Uh… sorry about that, dear; you know me" He said, chuckling nervously.

"Too much work can make you sick, you'll worry me again; promise me you'll leave most of your work to Gibby, besides he's your co-worker isn't he?"

"I will" he sighed, surrendering to her wish.

Missy smiled and hugged him tight, surprising him "Good, thank you"

"Oh, um do you have plans for tonight?" Freddie said.

"Not much why?" she replied.

He smiled, "Nothing, I'd like to take you out to Dinner though."

"Okay, so pick me up at 8?" missy said, gleefully.

"8 sounds good"

"Okay, see you then Freddie; Love you" She stood up and done on her work clothes before leaving the apartment.

Freddie stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and he got dressed; he walked towards one of his drawers searching for a tiffany box that he bought last night.

He was ready to go to work; he picked up the small tiffany box and kept it inside his pocket, heading straight down to the parking lot.

He drove to Sam's coffee shop and parked his car right outside the café and went in.

"Hey Fredward" Sam greeted.

"Hey Sam, the usual for me please" he said, pulling a chair near the counter.

"Sure thing, Benson."

Sam turned her back against him, heating up the machine and stroke up a conversation, "How were things with the psycho twerp" Sam said, moving about grabbing various coffee ingredients.

"Fine and its missy Sam, after all these years you are still mad at her" He replied, annoyed.

"Well, let's see she lied to me by giving me the wrong directions, poisoned me with those repulsive _expired_ chocolates from Dubai, try to ruin me and Carly, and she nearly destroyed the web show" Sam said smiling sarcastically.

"That was few years ago and she apologized to you and to Gibby remember?

"I still don't like her one bit" Sam said handing out Freddie's latte

"Well I'm going to propose to her tonight"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sam yelled.

"Well we have been dating five months now and I love her"

"Well good luck with that Fredward, I still don't like that two faced, sleazy, bitc-"

"Well I love her and she loves me. I gotta go Sam, I'm already late for a meeting" He interrupted.

"Whatever Fredward and cut Gibby some slack… he's got back problems already and tell him that mama's cooking his favorite dinner later"

"Sure thing, Sam." Freddie exited shop; a mailman came.

"Samantha Puckett Gibson?"

"Right here" She said, gesturing him to come over.

The mailman approached her with an envelope in his hand and gave it to her.

"If you'll just sign here…" He said, handing her the form of acceptance.

Sam signed it muttering a Thank you.

The mailman left; Sam opened the letter, to her surprise it was an invitation to their high school reunion. She laid the letter down in the supplie's cabinet and continued working.

* * *

In the office, Freddie was signing documents until Gibby came holding two envelopes in his hand.

"Giiibbbbeeehhhhh"

"Hey Gibby, what's up" he smiled.

"Mailman came, Just giving you this letter" He said before leaving Freddie alone in his office.

Freddie was curious and opened the letter; it's an invitation to their high school reunion. The telephone rang, it was his boss "Benson on my office now"

"Yes sir"

Freddie was nervous about what his boss had to say, rushing quickly to his office.

"Benson, take a seat."

Freddie sat, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Benson you have been in this company for few years now and because of your ideas we won many awards." His boss started.

Freddie relaxed but still felt a little bit nervous "Yes…sir?"

"So I'm giving you a proposal, we want you to help one of our companies in New York"

Freddie just nodded and listened to him.

"One of our companies in New York is having a slight delay on the latest software and the release is due in two weeks, I need you to fly to New York and help them prepare the software. Think you can do that?"

"Sure sir no prob"

"Good, dismissed."

Freddie left the office and went to his secretary to book him a Sunday flight to New York before heading back to his office and continue working.

* * *

It was already 7'o clock when he went to Gibby.

"Gibby, I need to go; cover for me, will you? I have a date with missy, I'm going to propose to her" Freddie said.

"Okay, then good luck dude"

He grabbed his keys and turned to Gibby, "Oh and Sam is cooking your favorite dinner"

"Okay, thanks dude"

Freddie went in the elevator leaving Gibby to himself _He's going to regret this…_

* * *

Freddie drove to Missy's office and waited for her in the Lounge, only to appear 10 minutes later.

"Hey" Missy said, kissing him on the cheek.

"How's work?"

"Fine, I got a headache"

"Don't worry I'll take care of you" Freddie smiled.

Freddie held Missy's hand and they drove to the Park.

They strolled around, hand in hand; the moon was already out. Grasshoppers chirping in the background; the path was dimly lit, flowers giving off a aromatic scent in the air.

"This is very romantic Freddie" Missy said, looking around the park and saw a table for two on the flower beds.

"Well I want my special girl to have everything" He replied, holding out a chair, motioning her to take a seat. They ate dinner, Freddie held his breath before speaking and he stood up grabbing her hand.

"Missy"

"Yes?"

"We have been dating for five months and I know that it is not long enough but I want you by my side forever, I want the rest of my life to be with you and I never want this to end"

Freddie kneeled down in front of Missy, showing her the Tiffany box containing a heart-cut, pink diamond, with a white gold band inside.

"Missy Robinson, Will you marry me?"

Missy almost cried and she just nodded "YES!"

Without any hesitation Freddie put the ring in her finger and kissed her on the lips, taking her by the hand and took her to the bridge to watch the fire works display.

"Hey, Missy…"

"Yes?"

"I actually got an invitation to our high school reunion in Seattle and I'd be happy if you came with me…"

Missy looked in his eyes before replying, "Sure Honey, if that's what you want."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took long to post this :D tnx takiko-uchiha, comments or suggestions?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly and its characters it belongs to Dan**

* * *

Carly Shay is a writer at a publication house in London. She has a boyfriend and his name is James. Her boyfriend is a business man and they met in her friend's birthday, they have been dating for a year now. It was a rainy day in London; she woke up feeling sore after hours of working overtime in the office. She picked up the clock beside her night stand.

She said to herself "Oh no, I only have 30 mins. To get to work"

She quickly went to the bathroom to take a bath, got dressed, and she hurried down outside to call a cab. "TAXI!" she said, and got into the cab.

Carly reached her office few minutes later, she ran to the elevator hoping that she is not late. When she arrived at her desk she sighed with great relief because she was on time.

She went to the vending machine to buy some coffee since didn't take any breakfast and she went back to her desk to work. Few minutes later the editor in chief called her in the intercom.

"Shay in my office now"

"Yes m'am"

Carly went to her boss office feeling nervous.

Carly knocked on the door "Um you wanted to see me?"

"Yes please sit down" her boss replied.

"Shay, I know you've worked hard to get your position for so long and you work overtime just to get things straight"

"Yes mam"

"So I'm giving you a proposal"

"About what mam?"

"Well since I'm covering the featured article on the latest software on New York, well I can't make it because I have to attend a business in Italy. So I want you to go to New York to do the featured article on the latest software and attend their formal party next Friday so you can get on the latest trends on their software, and don't worry your name is on the V.I.P list.

Carly was shocked since she wanted to do a featured article on a magazine "Sure I am honored to do the featured article"

"Great, so someone from their company will help you, so you can get an inside scoop on their latest software"

Carly was curious to know the name of the worker she will be working with "Um might I ask who I'll work with?"

"Well I don't know his name but his boss told me that he will be in New York just to help the software finish in time for their release"

Her boss noticed a curious face on Carly "Is there something wrong Shay?

"Well how long will I be staying in New York?"

"Ok the party is next Friday so you have to stay there for one week then you send me the article the day after"

"Ok, thanks boss I will not let you down"

Her boss smiled at her "I know you won't"

Carly immediately booked the flight to New York and the nearest hotel to that company, few hours later she realized that is already end of her shift, her phone rang because her boyfriend was calling.

On the phone

"Hey, why you calling?" Carly smiling.

"Just checking on my girlfriend" he replied.

"Well the chief says I'm going to New York next week and I want you to know that well I'm out next week"

"Ok and that's why I'm calling you"

Carly was looking upset

"My boss says that I have to go to Miami tomorrow and I will be there for two weeks for a business trip, I'm so sorry not telling you this earlier but I was so busy preparing all the stuff I need and I-"

Carly was so upset but tried to sound fine, "No, its okay I'm so happy for you"

"Don't worry Carly after this business trip, I will make it up to you and besides you're going to New York too so… will just call each other every day okay?"

"Okay take care of yourself, I Love you" Carly said.

"I love you too" he replied.

Carly left the office after the conversation ended. She went straight to call a cab and went home alone. She got home and realized mail was here. She took the mail and went inside; before she opened it she went to change her clothes and went in the bed feeling tired.

She opened the TV while checking her mail. She opened the invitation to a high school reunion then opened the rest of the mail. She thought of attending the high school reunion. But she realized that she can't because she has too busy and she is preparing for her business trip as well. So she just put the letter in one of her drawers while the other letters are bills. She just ate dinner and few hours later she went into bed.

* * *

**A/N: Tnx takiko-uchiha XD comments or suggestions?**


	6. Chapter 6

Freddie, Missy, Sam and Gibby arrived in the Seattle airport. All of them where amazed after all this years when they left Seattle 10 years ago.

"Ok guys we go straight to the hotel and prepare the night of our lives" Gibby said.

So the 4 of them went outside and went inside the limo.

"I can't believe were attending our high school reunion after all these years" Missy said.

"Well yeah it's the only time where we can have FUN for a change" Sam replied sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon Sam I already apologized for what I did and I realized that I was so mean" she replied.

"C'mon doesn't Missy deserve a second chance?" Freddie said.

"Fine, I'm sorry for saying that" Sam replied angrily.

"So, what hotel are we staying at?" Gibby interrupted.

"The Seattle hotel it's the only hotel in the area"

"Ok then"

Sam and Gibby were looking out the windows, Freddie and Missy had a little chat regarding about Freddie's business trip.

"Um…Missy"

"Yes?" Missy looking curious

"I have a business trip in New York and I will be leaving tomorrow. But don't worry I will be home in time for our wedding"

Missy looks sad but she understands "Don't worry about me, Gibby and Sam will accompany me home and I will plan the wedding in time"

"Are you sure?"

"Freddie, it's important for you and I understand that. As long as you come home done with your work"

Freddie smiling at Missy "that's why I love you so much"

"I know" Missy kissed Freddie passionately, few seconds Sam felt disgusted.

"Uhhh, can the two of you get a room for once?"

Freddie and Missy stopped kissing.

"Sam I don't see myself complaining when you and Gibby are kissing" Freddie said sarcastically.

"Fine" Sam just sits down next to Gibby feeling comfortable. They arrived at the hotel and Gibby checked them in.

"Okay Me and Sam stay at room 210 while the two of you stay at room 211 and the rooms are in the 5th floor so we better get moving" Gibby said

"Wait what room did you get anyway?" Freddie asked.

"Well the Presidential suite and don't worry Freddie it's my treat this time" he replied

"Thanks Gibby"

The 4 of them went into their respective rooms and rested for awhile so they can prepare for tonight. Few hours later the 4 of them went to the limo to attend the reunion.

When they arrived at the school, they look all amazed because the setting was beautiful. It looks like a senior prom setting but only more formal.

"Wow I can't believe that this is our school, looks much cooler than before"

"Yeah much better than Senior prom"

They went to their assigned table. While they were talking, Freddie tried not to remember what happened in senior prom but he can't fight it.

(Flashback, During Senior Prom)

_He saw her so beautiful wearing her sky blue dress and her hair curled up much more than her usual. He approached the table of Carly and Sam's_

_"Hey what's up" Freddie said._

_"Oh hey Freddie" Carly said smiling._

_"Um how are your dates?" Freddie asking Carly._

_"Well Sam is with Gibby and I am waiting for the guy who wrote the letters, he told me that he will show up. How about your date?"_

_Freddie was looking nervous but feels comfortable at the same time "She stood me up"_

_"Aww, Fredward doesn't have a date" Sam said showing her pouty face._

_Freddie just ignored her and sat next beside to Carly. Few hours passed, Carly's date hasn't showed up. Freddie is so afraid to tell her so he just comforted Carly the whole night. Sam and Gibby went to the dance floor and just began to slow dance._

_"(Sighed) Maybe he won't show up after all the effort to make myself look pretty just for him"_

_Freddie just can't stand seeing Carly so Sad so he asked her instead to dance with him._

_Freddie stand up and offering carly "May I have this dance?"_

_Carly just giggled and grabbed Freddie's hand. They went to the dance floor and begin to slow dance. Carly leaned over to Freddie's shoulder._

_"Thanks for accompanying me Freddie; this is the best night of life"_

_Freddie is feeling so happy inside._

_Few hours later Freddie just escorted Carly back to her apartment._

_"Thanks you're such a great friend"_

_Freddie began to feel sad after what he did to Carly to make her happy but still he has to go out with the girl of his dreams._

_"No problem carls, see you on Monday"_

_Before Carly went to her apartment, she went to Freddie and kissed him on the cheeks. Freddie was red but Carly just giggled._

_"Goodnight Freddie" Carly smiling._

_"Night Carly" Freddie smiling._

_Freddie felt so happy but a little bit bummed because of what he heard but still there is a small ray of happiness inside of him_

(End of Flashback)

Freddie was reminiscing while Missy interrupted.

"Is something wrong Freddie?"

Freddie just lied "No nothing's wrong, I was thinking about the software in New York"

"Oh c'mon Freddie, it's our time to relax for once in a while" Missy said

"Oh okay for you" Freddie smiled

So they enjoyed the night just the two of them even though Sam and Gibby are there. The reunion ended and they went back to the hotel. Freddie was preparing for his flight early in the morning.

In England, Carly was preparing her stuff and went to the airport. Few hours later her flight was called and she boarded the plane. While she was in the plane, she is thinking to herself. Who could be this guy?

Freddie woke up early in the morning to prepare himself to go to the airport. She kissed Missy in the cheek before leaving and whispered to her "I love you" Missy heard the whisper and smiled a little bit. Freddie went to the airport and checked in. While waiting, his boss called for last minute instructions.

"Hello?"

"Benson, it's me" his boss replied

"Yes sir? Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Yes there is a writer from London that you need to help her write her article so she can announce the new software that were going to release this Friday's party"

"Yes sir and who is the woman?"

"I don't know I forgot to ask, her boss told me she is already on her way New York and if she is not there yet, you have to wait for her. I'll just ask her boss right away so you won't get confused.

"Yes sir"

"Ok bye"

The conversation ended, Freddie's flight was already been called. While on the plane Freddie is thinking to himself "Who could be this woman?"

* * *

**A/N: Tnx takiko-uchiha :D comments or suggestions?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly and its characters. Enjoy reading :D**

* * *

Freddie came to the airport and went to the waiting lounge, in hopes that the woman he will be working with will arrive soon. Few minutes later, Carly arrived in the airport. Freddie was looking at the area then he saw someone that looks familiar to him. So he left the chair and walked towards the person, Could it be?

Freddie tapped her on the shoulder and he looks amazed on what he saw, it was Carly Shay.

"Carly?" Looking amazed.

"Freddie, it's a coincidence you're here" she replied smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked.

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing" Carly said asking curiously.

Freddie's boss is calling him.

"Um wait sorry, I got to take this"

Carly just nodded.

"Benson, I know the name now. Her name is Carly Shay; she will be the one who will write our article. You will also escort her this Friday for the release of the software"

Freddie was shocked "Ok sir"

"Ok good luck Benson"

Freddie ended the conversation and he was about to tell her the news.

"Is there something wrong Freddie?" she asked.

"Well you're the-"Freddie was interrupted because Carly's phone began to ring.

"Hold that thought" she said.

"Hello?"

"Carly, the man who will be showing you everything, his name is Freddie Benson and he is in charge for the software release. He will be escorting you to the party on Friday."

While Carly and her boss are talking on the phone, she looked to Freddie amazed. "Yes mam"

"Good luck Shay, I'm depending on you"

"Yes Mam"

Carly ended the conversation.

"Well you were about to tell me what I'm about to tell you now"

"Yeah but at least we know each other" Freddie said smiling.

"Totally" she replied smiling.

"Um what hotel are you staying at?" he asked.

"Well I'm booked in big apple hotel"

"Do you want to escort you there" Freddie offered her.

Carly was a little bit shy but accepted his offer, "Sure, if it's okay with you?"

"I'm asking you" Freddie smiled.

"Well okay then and thanks" she replied.

"No prob, we have a lot to talk about"

So Carly and Freddie walked together to the check out. Freddie led Carly to the limo and Freddie told the driver where to go first. Freddie started asking.

"So how are you after all this years?"

"Fine, working in London and have my own house"

"How about your dad and Spencer, how are they?"

"Well Spencer lives with dad and he is still working on sculptures, while dad is well as usual in the air force. How about you?"

"Fine and I live in San Francisco"

"How is Sam and Gibby?"

"Well they're married and they live few blocks away from me'

Carly was shocked and happy at the same time "Well I'm so happy for her, how about your mom?"

"Well she's in vacation in Miami"

Carly was shocked because her boyfriend was there "Really? Because my boyfriend is in a business trip in Miami"

Freddie was shocked "What's his name?"

"His name is James, he's a business man. How about you? Any girl in your life?"

"Well there is one and I'm engaged to her. I just proposed to her few days ago"

Carly was excited and she wants to know the name. "Really? Who is she? What's her name?

"You won't like it"

"Come on any girl who is engaged to my best friend is welcome, so what's her name?"

"Missy Robinson"

Carly was silent for a while "But she did almost-"

"I know, I know but she's changed and she apologized to Sam and Gibby"

"Good and Congratulations"

They arrived at the hotel and Carly was about to take her luggage from the back of the trunk but Freddie got to it first.

"Thanks Freddie" Carly was smiling.

"Don't thank me yet, come on let's check you in"

Carly was being so shy after Freddie escorted her in the hotel "No I can do it on my own-"Freddie interrupted "Come on Carly you're my best friend and I just want you to check in properly"

"Why, is there a ghost waiting to haunt me?" Carly asked sarcastically.

"Maybe" Freddie replied sarcastically.

Freddie and Carly entered the hotel and went to the front desk so Carly can check in.

"Hi, Um I'm Carly Shay and I just booked a room in this hotel"

"Yes Ms. Shay well um the reservation was until yesterday and the hotel is kinda fully booked this week"

Carly was a little bit disappointed and Freddie was angry, so the two of them walked out of the hotel.

"Well that was inconvenient" Carly said, feeling down.

Freddie just had a brilliant idea.

"Well you can stay at my apartment?"

"Wait…when did you have an apartment here?"

"Well I frequently go here so I just bought an apartment, so do you want to?"

Carly feeling a little bit shy "Um…Freddie you have done so much for me and you're engaged"

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure Missy will understand"

"But Freddie-"

"Carly Shay you put your butt on the limo or you will just work on the streets because all of the hotels in New York are fully booked"

Carly thought quickly and she decided to do as he said.

"Don't worry I have an extra room on my apartment" he reassured her.

Carly and Freddie went straight to the apartment. Freddie led her to his apartment and Carly was amazed as she walked in.

"Wow the apartment looks nice" Carly complimenting it.

"Well yeah it's a two bedroom and it has a great view" Freddie added.

"Yeah remember the last time when you decided to move out to your mom's place" Carly reminiscing.

"Well this is much better right?"

"Totally"

"So your bedroom is over 1st room on the left which is the guest room and across the hall is my room and the room beside your room is the bathroom. If you need help I will be in my room, you know getting settled"

"This so much Freddie, thank you"

"No problem Carls, I help my friends whenever they needed my help"

Freddie and Carly went straight into their rooms getting settled. Few hours later, Freddie was going to ask carly to dinner.

"Knock knock" Freddie said aloud.

"Come in" she replied.

Freddie came in and noticed that she is already beginning working.

"I see your working already" Freddie said

"Yeah and I was thinking to order pizza because I'm starving"

"Yeah, I just ordered Chinese noodles, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, noodles sound fine"

The delivery man appeared a couple of minutes later and they ate dinner quietly in the dining hall.

"Thanks again for the food, I promise to pay you back" Carly said.

"No, you don't have too" Freddie said smirking at her.

"Well it's getting late and both of us have work to do, so goodnight Freddie" Carly said softly.

"Goodnight Carly" he replied

the two of them went to their bedrooms. Neither of them could sleep easily because they can't believe that the two of them will be able to see each other again.

* * *

**A/N: tnx takiko-uchiha, comments or suggestions?**


End file.
